World War 2: G wing style
by Death's little side kick
Summary: If you think history is boring, lets liven it up by adding the G-boys in it! Then you're sure to get 100% in the exams, PLZ R


Raven: History can have its advantages and disadvantages. The subject is boring though but it gives time to think of another fan fiction. And while you are reading this all updates for another three weeks will cease to exist as I have to prepare for my exams. Anyway I got this idea while preparing for History. Words in italics/bold are paragraphs from my book.

**World War 2: G-wing style**

**PART 1: AMERICA AND JAPAN ENTER THE WAR**

 (This fic is mainly centered on Duo, Heero and Wufei)

Heero, Wufei and Duo were in Quatre's mansion. Heero had locked Wufei and Duo in a room so that they could get along with each other, it was there punishment. In the next room Quatre and Trowa were just sitting and viewing the briefings for the next battle. Little did they know that a war was brewing. Heero went into the room and saw both pilots asleep in corners of the room. Smiling at the idea he was getting, he armed himself. Here's when it began.

**_In December 1941, without warning, the Japanese made a lightening raid on the American fleet at anchor in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, destroying it almost completely._**

Heero grabs a pillow and charges at Duo. He taps his shoulder.

"WHA…" Duo awoke with a start, SMACK!! Duo is sent flying back; next he is showered with a series of pillow smacking his face. Opening his eyes he said in a sinister way "This means war..."

**_Both the United States and Japan were now active participants in the war. _**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Duo yelled, Wufei continued on sleeping. He was a little fatigued after yelling at Duo the previous night.

****

**_Japan then swept into mainland Asia. In a lightening war which surprised even themselves….._**

****

"Man I'm good" Heero thought as he got ready to attack

**,_ they conquered much of China,_**

"CHARGGEE" Heero cried as he launched himself onto Wufei.

**_, American colony of Philippines_**

"HEY!! THAT WAS MY PILLOW" Duo said as Heero took over the American's 'colony' 

(A/N: you guys do know that colonies were a source of raw materials in the 19th century, I'm not talking about not AC-195 here, and here the pillow is Duo's raw material a.k.a colony)

**_, and virtually all of South-East Asia. _**

Heero by now had half the room to himself whereas Duo and Wufei were huddled in a corner.

**_Marching through Malaysia and Myanmar, the Japanese came to the gates of India itself. But they had over-reached themselves, and the United States, in a series of immense sea battles, destroyed much of the Japanese fleet._**

Duo is now viciously throwing pillow at him drawing Heero back.

"KEEP THE PILLOWS COMING! WE MUST NOT LOSE" Duo yelled to Wufei who was gathering pillows. Poor Heero, he was losing.

**_Japanese cities were bombarded,_**

A HUGE pillow was thrown at Heero, nearly knocking him out. He was indeed, in a bad shape.

**_But so determined were the Japanese fighters that everyone knew that getting to surrender all of pacific islands would cost hundreds of thousands life._**

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP" Heero shouted guarding the door, that was Duo and Wufei's only exit, and supply to more pillows, with his life.

"We can't afford to lose a good soldier" Wufei said to Duo peeking at Heero from behind the bed side. "But we must do something"

**PART 2: THE END OF WAR IN THE WEST**

Trowa and Quatre were now getting bored. Quatre decides to have a little fun. 

**_In June 1944, with the biggest invasion fleet in history,_**

****

 Quatre is grinning from ear to ear as he gathers cushions and pillows. 

**_, the western allies invaded France._**

****

"CHARRGEE" Quatre shouted as he assaulted surprised Trowa, 

**_Despite incredible resistance by German forces,_**

****

Trowa had grabbed a pillow and wiped off the, now clinging to his shirt, soft spoken blond of him with extreme ease.

**_, they fought their way through France, Belgium and Holland and into Germany itself._**

****

Quatre kept on hitting Trowa until he had him cornered like a mouse.

**_When Russian army entered Germany's capital, Berlin, Hitler committed suicide together with other Nazi leaders. A week later Germany surrendered._**

****

"OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE UP" Trowa yelled as Quatre kept hitting him. He was in no mood for a fight, especially since he was enjying the book he was reading before.

"HA! HA! VICTORY IS MINE" Quatre said with pride.

**PART 3: THE END OF WAR IN ASIA**

**_By 1945, Japan was in a terrible state._**

"OW! My aching back" Heero moaned.

**_Most of its navy had been destroyed in the war; its cities were under constant bombardment._**

****

"UNLEASH THE PILLOWS" Duo directed Wufei (holding a rolled up newspaper) who launched the pillows at Heero.

**_The Japanese were desperately short of food_**

"GROWWLLL!!!" Heero's stomach roared.

**_, yet they refused to surrender, and their soldiers fought to guard every inch of land with a desperate ferocity._**

****

Wufei sneaked up behind Heero to take away one of his pillows, but with a growl he slapped his hand and kicked him back to where he came from. 

"KISAAMAA!! YUY" Wufei yelled.

**_The atom bomb had been developed in the United States. The western allies had to decide whether or not to use it in the war against Japan._**

****

"To use or not to use, that is the question" Duo mused.

**_They estimated that there could be a million casualties if they invaded Japan itself,_**

****

"Heck no, I'm not gonna go there and whack him, you go" Wufei said.

"Coward" Duo said.

"What are you, the brave knight whose afraid of a little cockroach" Wufei retorted.

**_And they decided to use the terrible new weapon instead. On 6 August 1945, the world entered the nuclear age when a single atomic bomb was dropped on the crowded city of Hiroshima. _**

****

"Locked onto target, unleashing weapon" Duo said

**_In a searing blast, about 75 000 people were instantly transformed into ashes, and much of the city was reduced to rubble._**

****

Three four pillows bounded together, which an alarm clock inside, making a mega pillow was dropped onto Heero

"OW! OW! OW! OW! WHAT IS THIS??!! BRICK!!" Heero yelled

**_Still, however the Japanese army commanders refused to surrender._**

****

"NEVER!! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP THE DOOR" Heero growled in a maniacal manner.

**_Two days later, Russia declared war on Japan and invaded Manchuria,_**

 Trowa enters through the window to inform the rest that Quatre was cooking and dinner would be ready, seeing Heero blocking the door he went to remove him.

**_The Japanese leaders did nothing and, as if to prompt them, a second atom bomb was dropped on Nagasaki on 9 August 1945._**

****

"Unleashing the hell hound again on Heero, launching mega pillow – the return, onto target" Wufei stated.

**_There could be no further hesitation: the Japanese knew that their islands would be destroys if they did not surrender. Provided that there emperor was spared, they were ready to surrender unconditionally._**

****

Heero looked at the scattered pillows around him, his fort had been demolished, and there was no option but to surrender. All was lost

**_The war was over; the blast at Nagasaki saw the death of the old world order: nothing would ever be the same again._**

****

As the rest left the room to celebrate their victory, nothing would be the same for the perfect soldier, who just said.

"I…I…I…lost!!" he said in a grave tone, he sits for a while in silence, "I'm hungry" He said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

The End


End file.
